Small female mammalian creatures, such as rats or the like, are used in various laboratory experiments, wherein the hormonal effects produced by the ovaries of the creatures interfere with the results of the experiments. This is particularly true when the experiments involve procedures dealing with neuroreceptor effects. It should be noted that small female mammalian creatures tend to be better subjects for this experimental work but the hormones released by their ovaries naturally cause unaccountable alterations in many of their bodily systems and subsystems. Accordingly, in order to achieve valid experimental results, these hormonal effects must be stabilized. This is accomplished by rendering the ovaries of the mammalian creature inactive so as to stabilize the hormonal effects produced thereby.
Prior to the present invention, accomplishing the above involved incising the uterine horn of the creature or manually ligating the end of same. Both involve delicate and time consuming procedures.
The present invention accomplishes the desired result in a more simple and direct manner. After an incision is made in the usual manner to expose the uterine cavity, a vacuum arrangement is used to extract the ovarian sack from the cavity. The extracted sack is then ligated with a ligating member. The resultant effect is to isolate the ovarian sack from the normal functions of the mammalian creature. The ligated ovarian sack is resorped into the exposed cavity and hormonal activity as would otherwise occur stabilizes, as is desireable for the aforementioned purposes.
The applicants herein are aware of several patented devices which teach extracting a bodily member via vacuum means and then ligating the member for one reason or another. The following patents are noted in this regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,419 (U.S. Class 606-140) which issued on Mar. 31, 1992 to Ehlers relates to removing diverticula in the colon. The apparatus disclosed includes a reciprocating vacuum tube for inverting the diverticulum and a caliper for placing a fastening device, such as an elastic band, around the base of the inverted diverticulum. The means for stretching and slipping the rubber band over the diverticula and releasing said rubber band to tightly engage said diverticula at said base involves a rather complicated arrangement and differs structurally than that of the invention herein disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,556 (U.S. Class 128/79) which issued to Osbon, et al on Jan. 28, 1972 relates to a penile cincture structure. The subject's male organ is placed within a vacuum chamber or cylinder for producing engorgement, and which condition may be subsequently secured with an elastic cincture band or the like. Here again, the structural arrangement involved differs from that of the invention herein disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,419 which issued to Goltner, et al on Mar. 24, 1981 relates to a suction assisted hemorrhoid ligator. The patent teaches using vacuum to extract a tissue member and then pinching off the extracted member with an elastic band or the like. Likewise, this patent teaches an entirely different structure than that of the invention herein disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 823,877 which issued to Kellogg on Jun. 19, 1906 is of interest to the extent that it relates to applying a compressant rubber ring to the stump of an umbilical cord of a newborn infant after cutting off same so as to prevent hemorrhage. Unlike the present invention, the device of the patent does not involve the use of vacuum.